Known digital cameras have some form of removable memory storage device such as a floppy disk or memory card. In order to print an image from the camera, the data in such storage devices must be uploaded to a computer to which there might be attached a peripheral printer.
Known digital cameras have no means of providing an “instant” print-out of an image photographed thereby.
The mere incorporation into a camera body of a known printer device would not result in a compact, easily portable camera. This is because prior art printers incorporate a supply of print media and employ a print media feed mechanism to transport the print media past the printheads to effect printing onto the print media. As such, known printers, having a supply of print media, are larger and heavier than would be desirable in a portable camera.